Compacting machines or compactors are commonly used to compact work materials (such as soil, gravel, asphalt) to a desired density while constructing buildings, highways, parking lots, and other structures. In addition, compactors are often used to compact recently moved and/or relatively soft materials at mining sites and landfills. The process often requires a plurality of passes over the work material to reach the desired density.
Determining whether the desired level of compaction has been reached is often estimated in a variety of manners. In some instances, the compaction may be approximated by a state of compaction system that measures the amount of power required to move the compactor along the surface of a work site. The state of compaction system may determine a state of compaction relative to an absolute scale or a maximum amount of compaction. However, utilizing a vibration system with the compactor may affect the results of the state of compaction system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,188,942 discloses a method and apparatus for use with a compactor to determine the compaction performance of a material. The compaction performance may be determined as a function of the compactive energy or as a function of the propelling power of the compactor.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.